TEARS OF THE SUN  MY VERSION
by Lady-Finwe
Summary: Tears of the Sun is one of my favorite movies and this would be how I would of made it, Ive added another Doctor and I love Red so this will be centered around him. Hope you all like it : Dont forget to review :
1. Chapter 1

I don`t own or profit from anything and I hope you enjoy. Dont forget to review :)

I never thought that this was how my life was going to turn out, from being in medical school to the jungles of Nigeria during a civil war to falling in love but life rarely turns out the way we expect it to. So here is the story of my adventure in Nigeria.

Chapter One

It was getting harder at the Mission these days just to survive let alone care for all these refugees, with supply`s both medical and everyday were running very low and it was up to me to retrieve the provisions, so the next morning just after dawn I set out to the border of the jungle to get news and the supplies. I never would have thought that we were in such a horrible situation as this but it what had happened.

Making the eight-hour walk wasnt the hardest part as I've done it a few times now it was the hearing about the devastating news of the President Samuel Azuka and his family being murdered by the rebels, the rebels had now taken over and Americans were no-longer wanted here or allowed in the country, so we were no longer getting supply`s, we were on our own. Walking back with a heavy heart and a light pack made the trip longer then it really was, but as soon as I entered the boundary of our little Mission I was surround by my friends including Lena, oh god how was I suppose to tell her that we had nothing left, but I knew I had no choice but to be the barer of bad news. I broke away from everyone as I took Lena`s hand to led her away I brought her to my room in which I told her everything.

After that we sat in silence, until Lena spoke telling me of the extra fifteen refugees that had arrived in my absence but all I could do was nod in the understanding but really this just made it harder now, we had just over eighty people to feed with nothing new coming in, I don't know how we are going to survive.

Lena left after a while and told me to get some sleep, she didn't want to see me up until dinner, so I did as I was told and fell into a disturbed sleep only to wake up with my world about to flip upside down.

The first thing I notice after leaving my room was a snap of a twig and a large shadow coming up behind me, I kept walking until I felt him right behind me and as soon as he was close enough I turned around as fast as I could as I raise my fist to punched him in the face. Obviously it wasn't a strong punch because he barely staggered before a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and as I opened my mouth to scream he put his hand over my mouth and told me to be quiet. The man in front of my came up to me and said "Mam are you Dr Tessa Jameson?," Since my mouth was covered I nodded my head to the man before address the guy holding me "You can let her go Red" which he did so, "Mam,my name is Lake the guy behind you is Red where American solders here to retrieve all American citizens that you, Dr Kendricks, two nuns and a priest, so please come with us for a moment!" I followed them, when we came up to were Lena and another older solider were arguing and from what I could hear Lena wanted to bring nearly forty people from the mission with her. As we approached the couple the older solider turned and looked at me before addressing Red "This the other doc?" "Yeah LT this is Dr Tess Jameson, doc this is our leader".

"Lieutenant Waters mam, will you please go and pack your things we'll be leaving soon as Dr Kendrick is ready" he said with annoyance lacing his voice. "Excuse me Lieutenant but I will not be going without my people" replied a very stubborn Lena. She then turned to me and said "Go pack but come back and help me get these people ready okay", "Of course Lena, what about Sister Grace, Sister Siobhan and Father Gianni are they coming too" I asked her. "I'm not sure yet Tess go." Lena replied. As I started walking away I realise that again I was being followed so I stop looked back so I said "What are you doing?" "I'm to watch and make sure nothing happens to you mam." replied Red. I kept walking and went into my room and started to grab some clothes and the few personal procession I brought with me, pictures of my parents, my dog and my three favorite books - Lord of the Rings trilogy, The Hungry Games and the Twilight saga after I finished packing I saw Red looking in at me so I asked "What are you looking at?" which he replied with "I just don't understand why someone young and obviously smart enough to be a doctor chooses to come to this god forsaken country when you could be back in America working in a proper hospital with no threat of rebels coming and killing you all?" he shook his head like he couldn't fathom this so I told him why I was here "Its a good thing to help people in need, besides it was Lena who recommended me for this after we met three years ago when I was in my last year of med school. Once the idea was in my head there was nothing else I wanted to do, either though my parents think I'm crazy". But he still shook his head then said "There's plenty of people to help back home where there no need to go half way around the world to do it". I could tell that nothing I said to him would help so I just looked around to make sure I didn't leave anything behind before I left my room of 2 years as I to find Lena, but as I took a few steps I turned on him and said "You might not understand but these people here need help and with this shitty government, no school they can't become doctors themselves so someone has to do it, beside you wanna talk about safety, isn't what you do like hundred times more dangerous". He frowned as he came up to me and stood inches from my nose, there he looked me in the eyes for a few seconds before saying "I'm trained, soldiers are trained for dangerous missions, you couldn't even throw a proper punch let alone handle a gun, so yeah my job is more dangerous but I can handle it, can you?". "Red, Lt wants to see you", interrupted another solider who had a large antenna type bag on his back, I havent seen him before so I looked away embarrassed. "Thanks Zee" Red replied before he walked off and I hurry up to find Lena when I did I started helping her get these people ready.

It wasn't till well past sunrise that we were ready to leave, which by then I could tell the solider were getting pissed off. I saw Lake at one point that morning so I had gone up to him saying "I'm so sorry I tried to hit you it's just I saw a shadow and I panicked, I'm so sorry". He smirked at me as he said "It's okay I didn't feel a thing, you should really learn how to throw a decent punch" I looked at him with my mouth open gaping like a fish to which then he chuckled at me as he went to pass me he patted me on the shoulder.

Father Gianni and Sister Grace had decided to stay behind with the other patients that couldn't walk or just didn't want to come. So Lena, myself and Sister Siobhan were ready to leave with forty people but it wasn't until we started walking after saying our finally goodbyes did Sister Siobhan change her mind and decided to stay. She put her bags down I turned back and I ran to her as I hugged her before whispering in her ear "Are you sure this is what? You know what will happen if you stay, please, please come with us", I begged her but she shook her head and replied with "I'm so sorry Tess but I can't leave them I made a commitment to God and no you can't stay with me, I know what your thinking but too many people will need you, your young and have the rest of your life ahead of so please go live it".I couldn't believe she was saying this God wouldn't want her to die for nothing "Your my best friend I can't leave you here" I told her. But all she did was to give me another hug and she looked over my shoulder then said to me "Go there waiting for you, go". Red came up behind me and put his hand on my elbow to turn me around then he said "Come on Tess". I saw Lena and Patience go up to Siobhan both hugging her too before they too were directed away. As we were leaving the boundary of the missionary I went to look back but Red grabbed my shoulder and said "It'll be better for you if you don't, don't make it harder on yourself". I did as he said but I turned my face away so he couldnt see the tears I wiped from running down my face, I took a deep breath, straighten my shoulders as I looked forward and just kept walking.

I've rewritten this chapter I hope you like it : )


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own or profit from this story.

Chapter Two

I lost time of how long we walked but since we were moving so slowly that it felt like we were going backwards. I saw Lena starting to struggle carrying a bag and a child so I took the little girl so she could have a break. I met one of the soldiers named Doc, who was quiet interesting to talk too I even found out that his real name is Danny Kelley we had quite a good conversation about how he got into medicine until he was called away by L.T. I saw Red a couple of time but I never had the chance of talking to him as the few times I went to he`d escape pretty quickly. The first soldier I meet was Lake who was pretty good company, we had surprisingly a few things in common like our love for reading books, we both have dogs, he had a male husky called Patches, he said his niece named him (I thought that it was very cute) as I told him that I had a female kelpie named was Chloë and that she was about four years old now. I asked him "Who`s looking after him when your on missions since he`s such a young pup?" "My fiancé Beth is home with him," he replied "Oh my how long have you been engaged for?" I asked him happily, he looked at me with a smiled "I've known her for four years, been engaged for a year and we're getting married in three weeks so after this mission I'm on holidays". "Wow congrastions,Tell me to shut up if im sticking my nose in but is it going to be a small family wedding or a huge big one?" I asked him, "Well she has got quite a big family and I've three sister myself, plus my brothers here so it'll end up pretty big I reckon, but Beth can't make up her mind though otherwise we would have been married already." He said with a small grin on his face so smiled back at him because he just looked so happy.

We walked for well over a day when Lena who near me called out to L.T "These people have gone for almost thirty hours we all need a break" I jumped in to add "There`s also a child that needs medication", L.T looked at me then at Lena "We can't stop now were behind schedule, we need to keep going". I looked at Lena who was staring at L.T so I just kept walking on until Red appeared beside me and said "We're stopping for thirty, so do what you have to, but make sure you rest aswell". I looked at him before saying "So you're not ignoring me anymore, that's nice." Before I went to move on but he stopped him with his hand on my arm he stared at me for a second before saying "I wasn't ignoring you, I just don't know what you wanted from me?" "Conversation would have been nice, I'm not good with silent treatment I was getting for no reason", I told him. "Okay, but now you need to rest, we can chat later" he said as he went back to L.T.

I went to Lena who gave me the medication for the toddler I had carried earlier. I went over to the little girl who was being held by a man I took her arm and got the needle ready the man covered her eyes as I injected her she started to cry, one of the soldier Flea I think his name was, grabbed me and moved me away before whispering in my ear "There are rebels coming up behind us you need to stay down and stay quiet", I nodded and glanced over to Lena who was getting the same speech from L.T then he pushed her down next to the upset baby as the man who id later find out to be Arthur put his hand over her mouth. I could see Red as he layed down among the ferns with his gun raised, as the little girl started having a fit Lena tried to shake her but it caused too much noise so Red lowered his head and put his fingers to his lip making a shh gesture, he briefly looked at me before turning back to watch the rebel getting closer to us. The rebel was about a metre away from Red when for some reason I had the strangest sensation in my belly because the thought of something happening to him was making me feel sick and only after several tense minutes the rebel gave the all clear and started walking back along the track. Red sigh then looked at me as he got up, we stared at each other for a moment but Slow came over and to get me, Lena up was at the same time as a rebel came out of no-where who aimed his gun right at me but before he could pull the trigger L.T appeared behind him and stabbed the rebel in the throat. It was then I realised that I was frozen in fear.

I couldn't move, I didn't even realise that I wasn't breathing until Red was in front of me and grabbed my face to make me look at him in the eye did he said "Breath,Tess breath" he took my hand and started leading me away because we couldn't stay here anymore, because if the other rebels realise they were a tail gunner light they'd come back to check out why. So we all got up and walked on for several more hours. It was early morning by the time Red came back to talk to me. He asked me how I was doing? "I'm better than I was it just it was so quick, I didn't even see him until he was right there, are we nearly at the spot for the helicopter?" I asked him. "Yeah about another hour at this pace I reckon, you ok you're looking a little pale". I smiled at him with a little blush creeping up my neck "I'm fine, just tired it's been a long day and a half this is the second huge walk ive done in the last couple of days" He looked at me for a second before asking me to explain, "I told him how I had just gotten back to the mission that morning, that I had a run to the next village just outside the forest for the last of the medical supplies, I had only been back for a few hours that's why I was in my room, I had just woken up". He looked at me then said "Well it was our lucky day then". He was looking at me for ages as we continued to walk and it made the butterflies in my tummy come back but with a different feeling which just made me blush even more and when I looked back at him I saw him smiling at me. We walked like he said for another hour until we came onto a huge field the size of a football field of green grass, I saw Zee talking into the phone he carried before I heard him say something like "Popping smoke now, do you have smoke". As Lake threw a can of orange smoke into the field, the answer must have been a yes because less than two minutes later there were two helicopter with guns on either side came into view and one began to land.

L.T was shouting to Red to take me while he grabbed Lena so it wasn't until this moment that I realise that it was just us, me and Lena and the soldiers that were getting on. I went to look back but again Red stopped me, Red took my bag as I got in and told me to move across to the other side but I had to tell him "Red I can't be near the edge or near the window I have a major fear of heights". He looked at me a chuckled, by this time Doc was in and trying to hold back Lena and Lake came to sit by me and block the window from my view by now everyone was in did I felt the copper lift off, in my panic I grabbed one of Red's hand in one and Lakes in the other and I think one of them muttered something like "Don't break my hand please". But the fear had taken hold of me and it wasn't until Lena was screaming was I brought out of my trance. I went to look past Lake but he pushed me back saying in my ear that we just passed the mission and the rebels had been there. He looked sadly at me so I knew that Sister Siobhan my best friend was dead along with the rest of them so I stayed silent not like Lena I didn't scream I am the type of person that mourns quietly and privately, but I'm not sure who it was but someone was rubbing my back in comfort.

It wasnt until the copper tilt to the left did I lift my head off my knees to look around to see what was happening did I realised we were turning around, I looked at Red waiting for an answer he sighed before saying "Were going back". I nodded to him but I could tell he wasn't happy about it, none of them were so it made me wonder why we were, but Lake squeezed my hand and nodded to me that he knew it was the right thing to do. They hadn't gotten very far so we only had to land a bit further up then before and as Red helped me out did I break away and run up to Lasana, she was a girl about the same age as me who I hugged tightly and then turned to Patience she is an older woman with her daughter Amaka I hugged them both as well before grabbing the little boy Bujo so I could kiss him on the forehead. I heard L.T saying that the copper can only take twelve people so old, the young and anyone that will slow us down gets to go. I picked Bujo back up then I went back to the copper and helped him in so I could helped the others get I placed Amaka next to him and I told him "You watch Amaka, you look after her and be a big boy and be good okay". I gave him one last hug before Lake pulled me back. Once the copper was up and flying away I keep watching until it had disappeared Lake said to me with a smile "Great more walking" I had to laugh at that because I was exalsted too.


	3. Chapter 3

I don`t own anything or profit from this.

Chapter Three

I was nearly asleep as we were walking, this kinder reminded me of a part in the Lord of the Rings book of how they had to walk all day in a single file on their quest for Mount Doom. Lake was a sweet heart he kept me sane by talking to me or just having someone beside you, but when he had to go back to work scouting the area or reporting back to L.T Red would take his place and we played twenty questions, turns out he is an only child and his parents now have a foster child, a little girl named Hayley who is nine years old and they live on a farm in Texas, he told me that he is 29 years old but has never been married although he came close once but he caught her cheating on him so he left her, also he is allergic to strawberries and fish and he told me in a whisper that he is deadly afraid of jellyfish which I had to fight the giggle that threaten to erupted, I saw his smile at me as I failed to control and laughed so hard I got the hiccups then it was his turn to smirked at me. I also told him things about me, I told him about Chloë and about my family - My father and mother and my two sisters both younger making me 25 years old also that I had never been married not even close to it as the longest relationship I had been in high school and it lasted six months before he dumped me for someone prettier. I hate peanuts or any type of nut`s really, I had two tattoo but I wouldn't tell him were they were and that I was addicted to boiled candy lollipops and about when I got here I had to go cold turkey on the sugar and had the worst head aches for weeks. It was really nice talking with him like this even if some of the questions were silly like favorite colour and food.

During that night as when we were giving a twenty-minute break did I finally get a chance to get some shut-eye. I felt someone sit down beside me knowing that I would be protected even in my sleep. It barely felt like id fallen asleep before I was being shaken awake, Red was crouching down over me with his hand on my shoulder "Time to wake up im afraid, come on Tess wake up" I opened my eyes and smile at him before replying "But it`s not morning yet" he chuckle at me before handing me a bottle of water and a musilie bar "Breakfast my lady" he said with a smirk, I smiled at him while blushing "Why thank you good sir" I took the food as I got up and stretched my back like a cat, a few minutes later we were off and walking again.

About four hours after that did we come across a hill that over looked a small village, but that wasnt what had our attention and it wasnt the towers of smoke that billowed out of burning homes it was the screaming and the bangs of gun fire. Further into the village was a group of soldiers that had lined up some of the villagers and was making them dance. It was until I heard Lake`s voice that brought me back into reality as he spoke to L.T "We can head back round and circle it till where past it" but stopped when he saw that L.T had pulled out his hand-gun and placed the silencer on it, Zee looked at him then said "L.T rules of engagement" but L.T cut him off with anger burning his voice said "We`re already engaged". I didn't hear what was said because I saw Red getting his gun ready but he paused and looked over at me before giving me a half-smile but I could see it didn't reach his eyes, so I mouthed to him Good luck as well as a smile.

All of the men except Silk who went up a tree to be a look-out and sniper left and went further down the hill and when they got closer enough they got down on hand and knees so they could crawled on there bellies before spilting up into two groups. Lena seemed to still be functioning because she came to me and said "Tess there are going to be injured people down there what supplies do we have?" I looked at her and was stunned before shaking my head "Lena we don't have anything, we`ll just have to wait and then see what best". We waited nearly ten minutes before Silk gave us the all clear. When he got to the ground he then led us into the village. Lena went over to check for signs of life to group of bodies but Silk then received a message through his ear-piece before saying to me "Mam I need you to come with me?" "Of course and please call me Tess". He led me over to a small house before telling me to go inside. What I saw in their will scar me forever.

Red was leaning over a Nigerian women but it wasnt until I moved past Red that I saw the injuries that the women had. Someone had cutted her breasts off, I had to cover my mouth as I turned my dead but I quickly recovered and I approached her and I kneeled down beside her but I knew as soon as I saw her there was nothing I could do, so I would give her as much comfort as I could by taking her hand and spoke to her calmly in Nigerian saying that it will be over soon. I wiped the blood that trailed out the corner of her mouth. She had lost way to much blood and not only she had been raped but torture aswell. I shrugged out of my shirt and careful lay it over her to give her respect and modesty. I saw Doc come in with Patience, she bent down next to me so she could take her other hand. I turned to Doc asking for "Doc I need some morphine" as he went into his pack Lena raced in saying she had another patient who wasn't going to make it, so she also needed some morphine. Doc handed me a small syringe which I taped and took the cap off so I could inject it into the women`s arm then I caressed her face as it helped her pass on. She shook hard as the drug overdosed her, it was then that I closed her eyes in her last sleep.

It wasn't until I stood up that I noticed I was crying and as I went to wipe my eyes but stopped as I saw that my hands were bloody. I ran outside to get fresh air and away from the women`s body that I didn't see that Red had found the women's dead newborn baby or hear him ask Patience why would they do this? But I did hear her answer "Because that's what they do, the rebels would cut off the breasts of nursing mothers so then they couldn't feed their own babies, this is want they do".

Once I was outside and breathing in fresh air but that soon disappeared as I saw all the dead bodies, the young and the old, it affected me in a way I wasn't ready for. Since I came here I`ve seen death in many forms but I never thought that human beings could be this savage with each other or that we could be this evil. Maybe it was because I was so tired but I cracked, I slumped onto the floor as I stared at my bloody hands I was so out of it that I didn't see Lena sit down beside me until she place one of her hands on mine to stop them from shaking and she said "I knew this day would come, where you would finally see too much, I`m so sorry I should never have asked you to come here. You are bright, beautiful happy person and it eats away at you all the evils that you see, you stop being you, you harden yourself to cope. I`m sorry Tess". "It's not that I was suppose to travel to this village next week, I can't stop thinking about what they would have done to a little white girl, I couldn't even have fought them, as I can't even punch right" I told her as tears fell down my face. Lena looked at me with tears in her eyes because she knew just like I did that what they did to their own women would have been a hundred times better than what they would have done to me. Startled out by Lake approaching us did Lena left. He sat down where she just left.

He took out his water bottle from his bag as well as a rag, then he took one of my hands and he began to clean it while he talked about everything and anything just to get my mind of what happened. Once they were clean he looked me in the eye before saying "I'm glad you weren't here, because nothing and no-one will ever hurt you because Red and I will take care of you ok and just between you and me, I`ve never seen Red like this before he is very smitten with you and before you say anything I know you feel the same way otherwise you wouldn't be blushing like crazy now. And you know me and how my older sisters didn't need me to be the big brother and now I get to be that for you. So now you'll have to come and meet my Beth then come to the wedding". "You really see me like that?, I'd love to be there Lake, but are you positive that he really likes me like that, I mean between me and Lena who pretty into your boss, he could just be being nice to me?" I asked him while having a severe blushing episode. He smirked at me as he said "I know that man for eight years there's no way he`s just being nice". He got up and patted me on the head before he pulled me up too then said "Unfortunaty we are moving out again". I groaned then muttered "A girl can't catch a break'.

Thankfully we were only trekked on for another three hours before it got dark and in the mean time I had gotten Red to open up a bit more like why he joined the army and his favorite place to visit which turned out to be New Zealand as it's the adventure capital of the world, he is a adrenile junkie. But he then returned it around onto me by started asking questions like first boyfriend, first kiss and many other embarrassing ones that I was so red in the face from blushing but thankfully Doc came and rescued me by taking Red away who as he walked away didn't see Doc wink back at me. When we finally got to rest and sit down I swear that I fell into a straight sleep that was shocked awake by Red who asked me in a low tone "Tess you need to point out anyone who arrived at the mission in the last three days?" "Why whats going on" I replied while rubbing my eyes to try to wake up a bit. "Someone been transmitting our positions to rebel soldiers. Who Tess?" " Um, I dunno I left remember but I think those two men sitting together and maybe that women there with beads in her hair". I pointed out each one to him. Red turned to me and gave me a smiled before saying "Thanks" he went to go but stopped for a second to caressed my cheek with his thumb then walked away, while I sat there like an idiot with a bright red face until I heard a chuckle behind and there stood Lake and I gave him a death glare which he just shrugged off then with replied "Told ya" as he walked over to the villagers with Slow and Doc who were telling them to get up and to hand over their weapons.

Once all the weapons were gone L.T was up out the front to talk to them, which were the two men that I pointed out plus a third man but the women had been crossed out. L.T said in his commanding tone "Now I wanna know..." but was interrupted when the third man tried to run for it so he has bolted into the forest. L.T only said one work and that was "Silk" then Silk had bent down on one knee place his rifle into place and shot the man who I later found out name was Gideon in the back. Lena fell down to the ground as she screamed, she tried to run to him but L.T grabbed her, he held her back as Red went up to him and turned him over and started going through his pockets until he found a white little machine he threw it to L.T. L.T looked at it for a second before he went up to Gideon then he put his hand on the wound and said "Why did you do this, what for huh" Lena yelled at L.T saying "Stop it" but Gideon choked back on his blood and said "They have my family, they will kill them if I don't help them, I am not a killer like them" but L.T replied in disgust with "The hell you're not" Gideon started saying again "I am one of many who have given information". Gideon turned to Lena as bend down to hold his hand "Who will protect my family?" were his last words because then he died.

I had slowly moved up to near where all this had happen, I couldn't believe what I had heard we had help him and this was the thanks we got but one question stood out at me so I had to ask "I'm a bit confused he gave information but on who, who here is important enough for an army to be behind us?" L.T looked over at me before understand came over his eyes then turned to look at the villagers and said "Good question" He stalked right up to the group and showed them the device Gideon had then he said "Does anyone know what this is? This is a transmitter I just took off Gideon's dead body and I`d like to know if there are anymore of these here because I`d like to know why we have over three hundred Nigerian soldiers who have ran all night to get within half an hour of where we are now, so please someone tell because I am out of patience, someone tell me now or I`ll shoot someone else?"

"No, no wants to say anything ok" said L.T then he raised his hand gun and pointed it at one of the two men I had pointed out then he said "I`m going to count to five then im going to pull this trigger again and again until I get an answer, Five...Four...Three...Tw but the younger of the two-step forward with his hands up saying "Please...Please their is no need for this" L.T lower the gun as he said "You got something to say to me don't you?".

"I am Arthur Azuka the only son to the President Samuel Azuka" but L.T just shook his head "Our reports said that the entire Presidental family was assinated" but Arthur just snorted at that as he said "Your report were incorrect, when my father learnt so the attack he sent me away with this man Colonel Emanuel Okeze and barely a day later my father was killed, but not just my father but my mother and my two baby sisters". Colonel Okeze stepped forward and adding "His father wasnt just the President but the Tribal King and Yakubu will search heaven and earth to find him, because Arthur is the last to the bloodline and heir to the throne if they want their chance to take over and succeed and stay in power".

L.T wiped his hand over his face as he muttered "Shit" then he turned and faced Lena "You knew about this?" At least she had the sense to look ashamed but to me this was a lot of information I could have done with earlier. Lena replied with "I didn't trust you" but L.T replied right back angrily "I wonder what it takes to earn your trust?" He walked off for a second then turning to Red "You know what to do" Red nodded then went and grabbed the transmitter and heading off but not before speaking to Lake and pointing his head towards me. Then he walked back into the forest the way we had just came from and as Lake came up to me he placed his hand on my shoulder before telling me that "Red will be fine, this is want were made for".

And all I could do is wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I hope you're enjoying this story and reviews good or bad are welcomed.

Dont sue me as I don't own anything besides Tess :)

Chapter Four

As Red walked away we were told to move as they were setting a trap for the rebel soldiers, so as we doubled back on ourselves we were with a kilometre or two of the Cameroon border when an explosion sounded causing a huge BOOM. I stopped and looked back but Lake called out "Tess keep moving he`ll catch up" he was right Red court up over took us and walked right up to L.T but not before he touched my hand as he passed. We were told that we could sit down for a few as the men had a meeting of sorts and L.T started off by saying:

"It`s been strongly suggested that we turn over Arthur and the other refugees into the bush but I can tell you now that I'm not going to do that. I broke my own rule I started to give a fuck and now I've brought you all along with me, I just want to hear what you fella`s had to say speak freely?" Lake spoke up first by saying "My opinion Sir, we cut our fucking losses and take the two doc`s out of here and to safety as our mission, but whether I`m in or out you know the answer to that." Next to speak was Doc "Let`s get these people to safety all of them, let`s finish the job" Silk added "I can't leave them Sir", "I`m good to go" replied Flea. L.T spoke one word "Slow" and Slow answered "Are we there yet?" L.T had one last man yet to speak "What about you Red?" Seconds passed before he spoke and it moved me by the emotion in his voice and pain it caused him "I can't look at them like packages anymore, I'm going to get them out or I'm going to die trying, I'm with yeah." L.T finished up by saying "You guys have been the best group I've ever worked with and I'm proud to be going into hell with the very best, Let`s move out and get ready!"

Hearing them talk like that made it seem so final, like this is it the end but this couldn't be our end because I just met the guy I could have falling for given more time and the brother I always wanted so I wasnt losing them now and they weren't leaving me anytime soon. Lena was beside me so I grabbed her hand, it was time for me to be the strong one now "Lena were going to be fine, these guys know what they`re doing and were going to be crossing that border before you know it." I don't know if my pep talk worked by she smile and walked off after she looked over my shoulder so I turned around and there stood Red.

He stood a breath away from me and place his hand on my cheek before he took my hand and led me away from the main group. "I know we don't know each other well or for very long but I have feelings for you I havent felt in a long time so when this is over and were back in America I would really like to get to know you better. But this is a high risk operation were about to enter and should anything happen to me or Lake even both I need to run as fast as you can for the border, now you forget about everyone else and you run promise me Tess." I wiped the tears away as I hiccupped "Yes I promise, but you need to promise me something too. Promise me that you`ll make it, I have feelings for you Red and I've never had these before so you can't die on me, Promise?" He caressed my face before he leaned in and we kissed for the very first time, it was strong but sweet as he showed me how kissing should be, it`s nothing like high school and as we broke away to breathe I whispered "There will be move of those when this is over."

We came to a field with enough cover for the solders to ambush the rebels and for us to hide in and we only had to wait twenty minutes before hell rained down on us.

Lake informed L.T by radio that he heard something and several tense seconds he radioed "It's just a pig, all clear" but that`s when we heard a sharp snap and Lake grunted as he fell back, Silk shouted "Sniper" I rushed up to Lake as the others shot back at the snipers, I checked the wound and thankfully it went straight through the shoulder were they`re wasnt any bone or arteries so I took the wrap off Doc and wrapped it around his shoulder nice and tight as Lake demanded me to hurry up and get back with the others when a huge explosion erupted sending us all back down to the floor.

I helped Lake back up as L.T started shouting orders but Lake pushed me back saying "Get back with the others Tess, Please" I did as I was told but after that it became a blur of noises and pain, the screams of the dying and the scared were the worstest as they were mostly from us as trees fell all around us. It felt like hours before the noise stopped but I think it was mostly due to my damaged ear drums from a RPG that flew past me, L.T ran past me as he shouted for Lena but I was to dazed by everything I move so I waited for someone to find me and it was seconds later Silk knelt next to me before calling over Doc, but Red got to me first as he placed both hands on my face so I could read his lips "Are you okay?" I touched my ears and he understood so he looked at them as he wiped the blood away, by now Doc had come over and looked over my injuries I had two busted ear drums and a cut to my forehead and if it wasnt stitched soon it would leave a nasty scar it was then I saw over Red`s shoulder Slow as he staggered forward as he gripped his stomach did I scream. L.T caught him before he fell and the rest of the men went over a surrounded their injured comrade but when I saw that his intestion were exposed did I realise that it was impossible for him to survive like that, which proved true as he died minutes later. L.T broke the silence by instructing for Doc "Grab his ammo and weapon and lets finish this" but was stopped when Doc asked "What about his body?" L.T replied "Well come back for him."

It`s strange how seconds can feel like hours and an hour can feel like a second but what happened next I know I`ll never forget because all the pain, sadness and the loss of life has to mean something, to understand how the person beside you can die but for you to live is a question I`ll never stop asking myself.

What happens next will change the outcome of several lives not just including my own and this is what happened...

**Next Chapter will be up shortly I hope you enjoy : )**

**Yes I'm talking to you:**

**Lil93 - SunnySideUp25 - auntjilly - prettylildisaster98**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again new chapter is up and I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter Five.**

Hell rained down on us from heaven as a line of seven men stood between us and the imposing rebel army, it came to me that I could be doing more that what I was, which was nothing expect keeping my head down so when one of the refugee`s men named Con dropped his rifle as he was hit ,I picked up his gun checked it was loaded and I aimed for the first rebel I saw I closed my eyes and squeezed the trigger and with a bang and a scream I opened my eyes to see the solder I hit fall dead from where he stood. I kept breathing deep as I muttered to myself "Dont freak out now Tess, keep calm" I aimed again but this time I kept my eyes open and as I squeezed the trigger I was knocked by Lena as a shock wave hit us, schapal flew everywhere lodging into trees and people it hit Lena as she slumped forward but there was nothing I could do because L.T came over and lifted her over his shoulder with Arthur not far behind. The line of rebel solders were taking our ground so we were falling back toward the Cameroon border but as I went to follow Lena I saw Lasana lying on the ground being covered by a fallen tree the next thing I saw was Lake going back for her but he took a bullet to his leg and they both fell, I was screaming for them to get up which Lake did but it wasnt far enough to get away from the rebels.

I heard my name being called and I knew it was Red trying to get me to keep my promise but I knew I`d never leave Lake injured and in need of help so I ducked down and hid among the foliage until the rebel went pass before I emerged onto a field of red and carnage, I kept the rifle up at chest level just incase I needed it again but I didn't I approached Lake. I knelt beside as I felt for a pulse but before I could touch him his hand shot out with a knife as he did he took a swipe at me luckily I fell back in surprise otherwise he would have severed my throat instead he got me right at the base of my neck a shallow cut. "Lake it`s me Tess" I exclaimed quietly as I didn't want to alert the rebels just yet, "Jesus Tess did I hurt you? Want are you doing here? Red going to Kill me." said a pained and shocked Lake. "It`s my turn to save you, now can you get up we need to move before they come back!" I demanded.

It was slow progress but we move away from the battle zone and into deeper coverage but this ment moving away from the Cameroon Border and the rest of our group but it was one evil that couldn't be helped. I sat Lake down and so I could check over his wounds which ment I had to remove his vest and as I did I noticed his radio so on a bated breath I asked him "Will your radio still work?" We looked at each other before he tried to reach the button but I halted his move as I said "Let me press it" as I did he spoke into the mic "L.T, Zee, Red anybody there it`s Lake and Tess. Guys L.T, Red, Zee everybody" but all he could hear back was static, "Tess all that means is the central radio is busted, I'm sure Red`s fine but we need to worry about ourselves first..." Just then two fighter jets whoosh over head followed by a huge explosion that lit the sky a bright orange and a heat wave followed soon after, "That`s our planes Tess, there going start searching for us soon I promise." So I bunkered down next to Lake as fatigue finally caught up with me as I entered a lite snooze but that too was interrupted by Lake shaking me awake, we had been found but not by our people these men were rebels.

We were surrounded by 10 rebel soldiers and I knew now that we were going to die and it wasnt going to be peaceful or painless, but deep down in my heart I knew that if Red survived he would be looking for us and he would need something to go on, so at the first opportunity I would slip my celtic ring off for him to find. One of the soldiers stepped forward and said "General Yakubu would love to meet two American Solider" We were forced up and I helped Lake as much as I could but the Rebel`s weren`t helping by kicking him in his injured leg. I could tell that he would soon pass out from the pain so I need to direct their attention to me so I tripped and collided with one of the rebels knocking him flying, in any other situation I would have laughed but as I used the tree for support I slipped the ring onto one of the thin branches and quickly moved away from it, I`ll pray to any god that Red will find it. The Solider once he picked himself up came up to me and struck me across the face knocking me back down, I cried out in pain and surprise but I didn't do anything beside getting back up again and moving over to Lake as I whispered "It`s okay" as I winked. They made us walk for an hour before we came across a road and there waiting for us was four trucks, we were forced into the back of one which cause Lake to groan in pain, he was losing too much blood I desperatly needed to wrap his leg to stop the bleeding and I didn't think the rebel would offer me their shirt and my jacket was back in the village covering the butchered women so I did the only thing I could I take off my t-shirt which left me in my black bra as I ripped my shirt into strips I folded majority of it up into a pad and used the rest to use to tie it all together. The Rebels stared at me but one of them thought that he should make inapproperte remarks but I tuned him out and concentrated on Lake nothing else mattered.

I lost track of how long we where getting bumped and bruised from the uneven track but before long we were slowing down and from what I could see the compound was surrounded by barbwire fence and watch towers on all four sides, we weren`t escaping anytime soon. The truck pulled up next to a smaller building and we were forced out again they really had it in for Lake as they forced him to the ground ,I helped him up as we were led through a series of corridors until we came to door with no handle just a key hole.

It was a jail cell.

It had four walls, one bed, a bucket in the corner, no windows and let me tell you the smell nearly had me dry recting it was horrible. After a debate with Lake over who gets the cot did he finally relent and he layed down so I could check his wounds and being the doctor I am I knew it wasnt good. The injuries themselves weren't bad but infection was a bitch especially around here. Lake tried to speak but I hushed him as I heard footsteps and sure enough the door opened revealing General Mustafa Yakubu followed by four soldiers with one of them carrying a video camera, which just confused me but they soon solved that.

Two of the solders grabbed Lake as one held me back as I screamed but I was soon silenced by a backhand to my face which just had Lake angry. The fourth man set up the camera and nodded to the General saying it was recording, General Yakubu spoke "Silence, I have a few question for you America and if you don't co-operate I will torture this lovely young woman here, now you will tell me where the other America`s have taken Arthur Azuka?" Lake stayed silent which meant I was backhand again but Lake stayed silent all while I prayed that he would but the General decided to change questions and my punishment. "Tell me your name American?" As the man holding me pulled a knife and held it to my chest, I received 8 cuts over my chest and heart until they decided to make my face their next canvas, but all while I refused to scream I wouldn't let Lake speak or break because of me, but the General was getting bored so with a final cut from underneath my eye to the bottom of my cheek was a bloody red line that hurt more than any other cut and since it was place on my cheek it tore when I finally did scream as I passed out from the pain.

Sweet oblivion didn't last long.

**Well another chapter done, I hope you like it and please don't forget to review good or bad :)**


End file.
